Springlocked Nightmare
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: Springtrap has been through a living hell. With a certain brown bear always making him feel worthless all the time, Spring just wants to disappear. But what happens when he gains a surprising protector? And what if it starts turning into more? Warnings: Abuse, Eventual Yaoi and maybe M-Preg in future chapters
1. Brutal start

**Hey guys! Icy here and welcome to my first ever fanfic! I'm not very good at this, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! Without further ado, let's start this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own FNAF or any of its characters or locations. Everything belongs to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

"S-stop it!" cried a voice. It belonged to a golden-colored rabbit, who has obviously seen better days. His animatronic suit was torn and tattered, not to mention that he was missing half of his right ear. Gray eyes looked up at the figure in front of him, tears streaming down his face. "P-please..."

The figure was a brown bear animatronic wearing a black hat and bowtie. His blue eyes held only anger and resentment. "Why should I?" he asked, pulling back his hand and hitting the rabbit again, causing the rabbit to cry out in pain. "Why do you even exist _Springtrap_? You're lucky the owner was nice enough not to throw a _monster_ like you out!" He hit the rabbit again, causing another cry of pain.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FREDDY!" The bear turned, spotting his golden-colored twin behind him. The gold bear was obviously angry about Freddy's treatment of his long-time friend. Bonnie, a purple rabbit and the guitarist of the group, ran over to Springtrap, pulling the younger bunny into a brotherly hug. Springtrap whimpered, but deep down he began to wonder if Freddy was right. He squirmed out of Bonnie's embrace and ran to his room in the basement, sobbing.

Chica and Foxy passed him going the opposite direction, but they knew full well that they couldn't catch him even if they tried. Foxy was usually considered the fastest out of the group, but that honor actually belong to the golden rabbit. "Poor Springy..." Chica sighed, knowing full well why he was crying. Foxy nodded, his gaze turning in the direction of their once gentle leader. No one knew why, but the bear had a deep hatred of the gold bunny.

Safely in his room, Springtrap locked the door and launched himself onto his bed, burying his face in the pillows. His room was average sized, with olive green walls and tan carpet. He had a wooden dresser, a desk, and a queen-sized bed with forest green sheets and white and green pillows. He sobbed into his pillows, drenching them with his tears. Freddy had started abusing him only a week after the owner brought him to the pizzeria. The others took to him as a friend, with Bonnie and Tonnie (Bonnie's older blue brother) taking him in as family. Freddy, however, immediately hated him, and started hitting him and abusing him anyway he could. The others often came to his rescue, but that never stopped the bear's actions

 _What if Freddy's right? What if I am just a monster?_ Springtrap thought, hiccuping from all of the crying he had done. _Maybe I should just die, then he will be happy..._ Spring yawned, getting tired from all of the crying he had done. Before he knew it, he was asleep. His breathing had finally started to slow back to its normal pace, while he curled into a protective ball. What he didn't know was that someone had been watching him since he got to the pizzeria, or that this figure was enraged by how Freddy treated the rabbit. The shadow moved from its spot in Spring's closet and quietly made its way to his bedside. It reached out a black hand and wiped a stray tear from the bunny's eyes.

"Do not worry. I will protect you from now on... my sweet golden prince"

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **But several questions remain:**

 **Who is the dark figure who vowed to protect Springtrap?**

 **And why does Freddy hate Spring so much?**

 **You'll find out later on in the story, so sit tight! Icy is out!**


	2. Saved?

**Hey guys! Icy here! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! Thank you so much for your support! I didn't think anyone would like it THAT much. Anyhoodles, let's get on to Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Scott Cawthon owns everything.**

Springtrap woke up the next morning, vaguely aware that he was being covered by something soft and warm. _I don't remember covering up with my blanket..._ he thought. Sure enough, someone had covered him up. This was strange, since he remembered locking the door. Shrugging, he got up and got ready for the day.

Many people don't know this, but Springtrap helps the toys and staff deliver pizzas to customers. When he first made an appearance, both parents and kids were cautious. However, over the past few months the kids have taken a liking to the tattered bunny, asking him questions and playing with him. One child in particular, a 9-year-old girl named Hannah, even started calling him "Big Brother Springy", a phrase immediately picked up by the younger children.

Today was no different. Unfortunately, as he set down the pizza, Hannah noticed a new rip in Springtrap's suit. "Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the rip. Spring's eyes widened, and he immediately covered it while telling her he tripped and fell. "... you're lying. Someone did that to you, didn't they?" she stated, shocking the rabbit. Of course, she was his best friend (besides Goldie), so it was hard to keep secrets from her.

"I-I..." He didn't know what to say. Was she THAT observant? Spring looked towards her mother, a woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, hoping she hadn't heard. She had. She was looking at him with both concern and shock in her face. "Springtrap dear, is someone abusing you!?" she asked, stunned that the rabbit had told no one. "I-I... I-it's just..." He sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. "If you must know, Freddy..."

WHACK!

Springtrap had turned away from them so they wouldn't see the tears that had started to well in his eyes, only to be backhanded by Freddy, who had come off stage to greet some guests and had overheard the conversation. Spring fell to the ground, unable to contain the sob that followed. Hannah, witnessing the action, immediately left her chair and placed herself between the bunny and the bear. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, while her mother and the rest of the customers and staff had frozen in place, shocked and horrified about what the bear had just done.

Freddy sighed, his blue eyes fixating on the small brown-eyed brunette in front of him. "I'm sorry child, but this doesn't concern you..." he was cut off by the girl. "HE'S MY FRIEND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM LIKE THAT YOU BIG BULLY!" she yelled, tears of her own coming from her eyes. Freddy growled. "I will only say this once young lady: move or I will have to force you to do so." Hannah shook her, refusing to budge. "Then you leave me no choice..."

With one swift movement, Freddy grabbed Hannah's arm and swung her to the side, causing the young girl to lose her balance. Thankfully, she was caught by Marionette, who gave Freddy a sharp glare. "Fredrick A. Fazbear, this has gone too far!" she screamed, allowing Tica and Mangle to take Hannah, who was quietly sobbing. The others agreed, shouting for him to stop the abuse of the golden bunny.

Unfortunately, Freddy payed them no heed. Instead, he he raised his microphone, ready to brutally beat Springtrap. "Now you'll truly pay for what you did to those kids..." he whispered, his eyes turning black with only two pinpricks of light visible. Spring hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to wash over him. Only it never did. Springtrap waited a bit longer, and still nothing came. "What do you think you are doing!? Unhand me at once!" _What the..._

"Sorry _Freddy_ , but I cannot allow you to hurt this lovely rabbit any longer."

Spring's eyes flew open. He didn't recognize that voice. It was a deep baritone, and the way it said Freddy's name dripped with sarcasm and hate. Next thing he heard was something- or _someone-_ being thrown across the room and hitting the far wall.Wait, did the owner of the voice just call Springtrap 'lovely'? Blushing slightly, Springtrap raised his head to look at his savior, freezing when saw what he looked like. Gray/silver met red and white.

"Are you alright?"

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuunn. We finally have someone who stopped Freddy! But who is this mystery savior? We also got a hint as to why Freddy might hate Spring so much.**

 **I may or may not have made a reference to one of my fave TV shows while describing a couple of characters. (Hint: they match the descriptions of two of the show's characters)**

 **Also forgot to mention that I have different names for some of the toys:**

 **Toy Freddy= Teddy**

 **Toy Chica= Tica**

 **Toy Bonnie= Tonnie**

 **Marionette= Nettie**

 **Anyone who finds the hint and can guess the show will get cyber cookies!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Banished!

**Hey everyone, Icy here! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! I just want to say a few things before we get back into the story:**

 **Congrats to Salkeya and Rubixcube98! They both correctly guessed the mystery savior's identity! Rubix also successfully guessed the reason Freddy hates Springtrap! Congrats you two! *hands them cyber cookies***

 **Unfortunately, no one was able to guess the show I mentioned in the last chapter. The show is called "Scary Godmother", and I used two of the main characters as bases for Hannah and her mother! Remember, they are NOT the actual characters!**

 **Let's get right back into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

"Are you alright?"

Springtrap didn't know what to say, so instead he nodded. The figure gave him a soft smile before turning back to Freddy. Springtrap just couldn't believe what he was seeing. His rescuer was a large, pitch black bear animatronic. He had rips and tears in his suit as well, only they seemed much older and far worse for wear. He had enormous teeth and claws replaced his fingers. He was also wearing a bight yellow top hat and bowtie. His eyes were the first thing that caught Spring's attention though. Unlike the other animatronics, who had white sclera and colored irises, his sclera were Blood red while the irises were white. Springtrap couldn't help but blush lightly while looking at the figure in front of him.

 _What is wrong with me..._ he thought as Scott, the manager, rushed into the room. After getting an explanation from Nettie, Scott let out a sigh. "Alright everyone," He said, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to do this, but I'm afraid we will have to close early due to... _reasons_ " He sent a glare at Freddy, who shrunk a bit. Nobody complained, but thanked Scott and the figure while they left. The minute the last customer was gone, Scott turned toward Freddy, disapproval and anger in his eyes.

"Freddy, what in the name of all that is good were you thinking!?" He scolded, frowning. Freddy said nothing, but instead shot a glare in the gold rabbit's direction and growled. "Answer me Freddy!" Blue eyes met olive green, and almost immediately Freddy lost it. "HE KILLED THOSE KIDS BACK IN '87 SCOTT! HE TOOK THEM TO THE BACK ROOM AND BRUTALLY MURDERED THEM IN COLD BLOOD!" he screeched, pointing at Springtrap. Spring shrunk back, tears in his eyes. His savior wrapped his arms around the bunny protectively, keeping his eyes on the brown bear. Scott's face turned from fury to sadness.

"Freddy... Spring never killed those children..." Scott started. "YES HE DID! I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM DO-"

BAM!

Freddy had been slapped by Tonnie, whos normally bright emerald eyes were now pitch black. "You fucking idiot! Spring would NEVER hurt anyone! Some bastard with the name Vincent stole his suit and used it, locking him in the back room in the meantime!" Freddy just stared at the blue bunny, shock on his face. Did Tonnie really tell the truth? No, he couldn't have, it's not possible! Freddy turned to Scott, hoping he would take his side.

He didn't. "Freddy, you leave me no choice. I'm banishing you to Fazbear's Fright." The room fell silent, shock on everyone's faces. "You...you can't do that! I'M THE FACE OF THIS COMPANY!" "Not anymore." Scott said, turning to Goldie. As if sensing what Scott was doing, Goldie took off his hat and bowed. "Scott, I would be honored to take over my brother's position." Freddy couldn't believe this. Then Scott told him that they were going to change the name of the franchise as well. He couldn't take it: he snapped. With a wild scream of rage, Freddy lunched at Springtrap, very intent on killing the bunny.

Spring's savior rushed between them, stabbing Freddy with his claws. Freddy shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, holding his wounds. "Try that again, and I will do more than scratch you." stated the black bear, rage filling him. Two mechanics, who had arrived with Scott, grabbed the injured bear and dragged him to the door. "This isn't over! I will be back, and I WILL get revenge!" And that was the last time they saw Freddy that day.

"You okay hon?" asked Chica, her and Mangle helping Springtrap up. "Y-yea..." he said, shaking slightly at that bear's last attempted attack. Mangle gave him a small smile. "Don't worry darling, we won't be seeing HIM again anytime soon!" Springtrap nodded, giving her a small smile back. The others all came over to comfort the bunny... all except one.

Foxy turned his attention to the black bear, who had not said a word since Freddy was taken away. "Mind tellin' us where ye be from lad?" he said, causing everyone else to look in their direction. The bear chuckled. "Nowhere in particular. Pretty much just roam freely." he answered, his baritone voice sending shivers down Spring's spine. _What's happening to me..._ "Why, then you can stay here with us! And before you protest, it will be no problem. Right y'all?" said Chica, with everyone agreeing at once. "So, what be yer name lad?" asked Foxy, peeking everyone's interest. The bear smiled.

"Call me Nightmare."

 **AND DONE!**

 **We finally learn why Freddy hates Spring, as well as the identity of Spring's hero! Could things get any weirder? Nevermind, don't answer that. You'll find out later on.**

 **Again, congrats to Salkeya and Rubixcube98! You guys and all my readers rock!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Feelings

**Hey guys, Icy here! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! As you all know, last chapter was the big reveal of Spring's mystery savior, who turned out to be an animatronic named Nightmare. We also learned why Freddy hates Springtrap so much.**

 **Now it's time to hold onto your seats, because this where things start getting... interesting, to say the least. Without further ado, let's jump right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Scott Cawthon. I only own the idea for this story.**

Springtrap was in his room, thinking about what had happened. It's been three days since the incident, yet it wouldn't leave his mind. He looked at the clock, which read 11:45 PM. The animatronics had gone to bed to wait for the night guard, Mike Schmidt. Unfortunately, Spring couldn't get to sleep. Something else was also occuppying the bunny's mind: Nightmare. He didn't know why, but everytime he was around the black bear he just wouldn't be able to act like he normally would. He would get clumsy and shy. His heart would also start beating a mile a minute.

 **knock, knock**

"Come in," he said, turning to the door and sitting up. The door opened, revealing a human male with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a guard uniform. "Oh, hey Mike. What brings you here?" asked Springtrap, looking at the guard curiously. "Just wanted to check up on you." said Mike, grinning. The animatronics were good friends with the man, to the point where they could even tell him secrets. Mike shut the door and walked over to the golden bunny, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine thanks," said Spring, smiling. Mike smiled back. "That's good. Glad to hear it". They sat in silence for a while. "Um, Mike? C-can I talk to you about something?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like the rabbit to be so shy. "Sure, what is it?" he asked, watching his friend. Spring started fidgeting, refusing to meet Mike's eyes. "W-well, over the past several days something strange has been happening to me. E-everytime I get around N-Nightmare, I-I just start feeling warm and fuzzy inside. I get so clumsy, and I end up making excuses to leave the room. I-is there something wrong with me?" he asked, finally looking at Mike.

To his surprise, Mike started laughing. "Well, well. Seems like somebody has got a crush on the new guy!" he teased, grinning at Spring's reaction. "C-crush?" he asked, blushing. Springtrap knew what crushes were, but he had never experienced one himself. He lifted his blankets to his face, trying to hide the pink blush on his cheeks. "W-well, I do kinda l-like him..." "Then why don't you tell him that?" Spring's silvery gray eyes widened, and he immediately started shaking his head. "N-no! I c-can't do that! What if I tell him, and he doesn't like me back!? What if-" Mike grabbed the bunny by the shoulders, causing him to look in the guard's direction. "Relax. I'm sure you'll be fine. Tell you what. I'll get everyone together in the dining area and you can tell him then, ok?" Springtrap thought about it, and slowly nodded. "Ok." "Good. Now get some sleep." With that, Mike left the room. Spring laid back down. _Tomorrow I'll tell Nightmare my feelings for him..._ smiling, Spring fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was Sunday, which meant that the pizzeria was closed and that the animatronics had the place all to themselves. Mike had even invited his friends Jeremy and Fritz over to hang out. Everyone was in the dining area with the exception of Chica and Tica, who were in the kitchen cooking. Jeremy ran over to Mike, his blonde hair bouncing up and down while his emerald eyes glinted with happiness. "This place is awesome!" he yelled, causing the brunette and their red-headed friend to laugh. Fritz looked around, his caramel brown eyes taking in the animatronics. He paused on one in particular. "Hey Mike, who is that?" he asked, pointing to the animatronic. "Oh that? That's Springtrap. He's been here for almost a year now." Said animatronic was standing a bit away from the crowd, fidgeting. "He seems nervous about something..." stated Jeremy, watching the gold-colored bunny with interest. They watched as the bunny suddenly grabbed the arm of a large black bear animatronic. "This should be interesting." said Fritz, sneaking over to where the two were. "Fritz..." Mike warned, but the ginger was already gone. Fritz stopped behind one of the tables, crouching so they wouldn't see him.

Meanwhile, Springtrap was fidgeting more than ever. "N-Nightmare, t-there's something I wanted to... to tell you..." he stuttered, blushing slightly. "What is it Springtrap?" asked the bear, patiently waiting for the bunny to respond. "W-well, you see, I-er-um-I..." "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIM ALREADY!" Everyone turned to stare down Fritz, who had gotten impatient with the rabbit. "Oops..." he said, but it was already too late. Spring looked around, tears filling his silvery gray eyes. "I-I... I have to go..." he ran out of the room, tears flowing down his face. "Spring, wait!" said Nightmare, chasing after the bunny. Everyone turned their attention back to Fritz, anger in their eyes. "Smooth Smith, real smooth" said Mike, Jeremy nodding in agreement.

Nightmare, after searching all over the pizzeria, finally found Springtrap in the basement, sobbing. Carefully, the bear knelt down beside the bunny, gently placing a hand on the bunny's shoulder. "Y-you probably h-hate m-m-me..." Spring said, hiccuping and turning away from Nightmare. "I could never hate you!" Nightmare stated, taken aback by Spring's words. "I-I'm s-s-so stupid! H-how could I t-think that y-y-you w-would-Mmph!" Spring was cut off when Nightmare turned the rabbit towards him and mashed their lips together. Springtrap froze, then slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the bear's neck while his eyes fluttered shut. Nightmare wrapped his arms around Spring's waist and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for several minutes before slowly pulling apart to catch their breath. "Nightmare..." Spring said, unsure of what to say. "I love you Springtrap. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. When that... _monster_ started attacking you, I couldn't bear it. I had to do something so you wouldn't shed anymore tears..." Nightmare trailed off, leaning his head down and lightly putting his nose against Spring's. The bunny couldn't help but giggle as a small _squeak_ was heard.

"I love you too... My Dear Nightmare"

 **kyaaaaa- I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S JUST SO CUTE!**

 **Sea: Really?**

 **Yes really! They are so cute together! Kawaii-desu~**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think with a review. Also feel free to follow and favorite if you want! Icy is out!**


	5. A Party

**Hey y'all, Icy here! Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block. But I'm back! Let's see what kind of mischief our little lovebirds can get into...**

 **Disclaimer: All character's, locations, etc. belong to Scott Cawthon**

Spring sighed. It had been a week since he and Nightmare officially revealed their feelings for each other, and a busy one at that. But it being busy also made it go faster, and before the animatronics knew it, it was Sunday. Spring could finally relax. He stretched, hearing his endoskeleton creak and groan. _I might want to get that checked out soon,_ he thought, but that could wait.

"Hey Spring! How's it going?" Spring turned around, smiling when he saw Teddy walking over to him. "Pretty good. You?" he asked. "Good. Just wanted to congratulate you on you and Nightmare getting together!" The golden bunny smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to have such supportive friends like you and the others..." he looked away, memories of before Nightmare's arrival coming back to him. Teddy could see this, and placed a hand on Spring's shoulder. "We're always here for you Spring. Please don't forget that."

Spring smiled. "I won't. Trust- GAH!" he screamed, suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards into someone. Teddy laughed. "Look who decided to show up!" he said, laughing. Nightmare's deep laugh joined him, the larger black bear nuzzling Spring's cheek. Springtrap rolled his eyes, but at the same time couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's childish antics. "I'll just give you two some alone time," Teddy said, grinning and walking away. Springtrap shook his head, wondering how he had gotten such good friends.

Springtrap turned to face the black bear, standing on his toes and kissing him. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, resting his head on the larger animatronic's chest. "Beats me," said Nightmare, smiling down at the golden bunny. HIS golden bunny, he reminded himself. "You know that the kids won't be coming as often now that school has started back up, right?" Spring sighed. "Yeah, I know..." he said. He loved the kids, but sometimes they got a little too rowdy, so he was happy to have a bit of a break from them.

Nightmare nodded. "Let's go out and have fun with the others. I heard that they're making Mike and Fritz have a rap battle." Springtrap grinned, a child-like sparkle in his silvery gray eyes. "Oh, this I HAVE to see!" he stated, grabbing Nightmare's hand and dragging him into the dining area. Sure enough, Mike and Fritz were both on stage, decked out in casual clothing with Mike wearing his security hat on backwards. "Five bucks says Fritz wins," said Tonnie, grinning at Springtrap as he and Nightmare joined the crowd. "You're on!"

After about an hour of the two guards rhyming and playfully spitting insults at each other, Mike was deemed the winner. Tonnie laughed and handed over five bucks to Spring, who also laughed because they both knew it was all in good fun. The rest of the day consisted of games, food, and dancing, along with the occasional prank from BB and his sister JJ. Before anyone knew it, it was 9 PM, which meant that it was time for the animatronics to get some rest. Mike, Fritz, and Jeremy bid fareweel to their friends and left, while each animatronic left to their respective rooms. Nettie wound her music box and climbed into her present, pulling the lid down after her. The last ones to leave were Chica, who was up late making pizzas for the next day, and Spring and Nightmare, who left after telling Nettie good night.

Nightmare decided to walk Spring to his room first, like any good boyfriend would. Springtrap rolled his eyes and giggled. "I'm not scared you know," said Spring, taking his boyfriend's hand anyways. "I know. Just thought I would be a gentleman and walk you to your room." Spring laughed, and Nightmare thought he saw a glint of mischief in the rabbit's eyes. "I'm not even tired" said Spring, opening the door to his room. "Oh? If you're not tired then what do you want to do?" asked Nightmare, curious as to what the rabbit had in mind. The golden bunny turned around, and Nightmare saw the glint of mischief from before glowing in the rabbit's eyes. "I want to have some fun..." Without warning, he grabbed the black bear's bowtie and dragged the larger animatronic into his room, closing and locking the door behind them. Needless to say, they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

 **Oh my god! I pictured Mike and Fritz doing a rap battle and HAD to put it in here. It was too funny to resist! And it seems like Springtrap can be quite mischievous when he wants to be.**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the delay. Even the tiniest bit of Writer's block can hinder a story. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and favorite and/or follow the story if you want! Icy is out!**


	6. The Next Day

**Hey guys, Icy here! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer than the others, so bear with me! Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. Everything else belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 _Ugh, my head..._ Springtrap groaned, holding his head in his hand. He had the sneaking suspicion that Fritz did something to the punch he had been drinking. _Note to self: kick Fritz's ass when I see him next..._ Springtrap attempted to get out of his bed, but found that something was holding him down. He started to panic, turning over to see what could be keeping him from getting up. What he saw made his face turn bright red.

"N-Nightmare!?" the gold rabbit said, his face almost as red as Foxy's fur. Nightmare stirred, his arms tightening their hold around the bunny's waist, pulling said bunny closer. "Morning Springy," said a still slightly drowsy Nightmare, not noticing how red the rabbit's face was. At first Spring was confused as to why Nightmare was in his room, in his _bed_ no less. However, everything from the night before suddenly came back to him, causing his blush to deepen even more. "N-Nightmare... last night... d-did we...?" Nightmare looked confused, only to understand a split second later. This caused him to blush as well. "I... I think we did..." he said, not making eye contact with the bunny. Springtrap started to shake.

"O-oh... w-what will t-the others think? What will they say? What will-mmph!" he was cut off by Nightmare kissing him. He slowly kissed the bear back, almost immediately relaxing as he did so. Shortly afterward they pulled away. "Calm down Springy. So what if we did do _that_? It's not up for them to judge..." he nuzzled the bunny's intact ear. "Besides, it would've happened sooner or later anyways." Springtrap playfully slapped the larger animatronic, getting a chuckle in response. Spring sighed. "I guess you're right... but I'm still going to kick Smith's ass when I see him." Nightmare laughed. "Go ahead. I'll hang back and watch." With that they got up and got ready for the day.

It wasn't as crowded at the pizzeria today, considering most of the kids were in school again. The animatronics didn't seem to mind though. They had fun anyways. Soon it was closing time, and the animatronics were finally allowed to move around. Goldie stretched his arms, gladly hearing the creaks of his endoskeleton as he rid it of any stiffness. Pretty soon Mike came in, followed by Jeremy and Fritz. The red-head was telling them about the joke he had pulled on an unknowing Springtrap. "Dude, you know he's going to find out and beat the snot out of you, right?" asked Jeremy, his emerald eyes full of concern for his friend. "Yeah right! He doesn't even-" "FRITZ SMITH! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" All three guards turned to see a VERY angry Springtrap stomping toward them. "Oh, FUCK MY LIFE!" Fritz yelled, his caramel brown eyes widening as he bolted, the golden rabbit right on his tail. Mike and Jeremy sat back and watched the scene unfold. "Should we help?" asked Jeremy, watching in fear. Mike shook his head. "Nah, let them be. Fritz deserves it after all."

After about an hour of running around the pizzeria, Spring finally caught the ginger and proceeded to beat him up. After he was done he walked back over to Nightmare, leaving the poor red-head in a crying heap on the floor. Tica, Nettie, and Mangle all came over and stood over Fritz, a different emotion on each face: Tica was worried, Mangle was laughing, and Nettie just stood there shaking her head with her arms crossed. "Are you all right?" asked Tica, kneeling down to help Fritz up. Mangle was too busy laughing at his misery. "Oh come now darling, it was quite fun watching Springtrap chase him around! They reminded me of when the little ones play tag!" Nettie just rolled her eyes. "This is why you don't play that kind of prank on Springtrap, because he will find out. Plus, did you ever think about if there were any consequences of your actions!? Or about any side effects that stuff could have on him!?" While Nettie scolded Fritz, Spring and Nightmare made their way over to Goldie, who was sitting on stage talking to Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bonnie asked, looking up to see the couple coming their way. "Nothing much, just teaching Smith a lesson" said Spring, pointing to the beat-up night guard. Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, I saw. Man, he was running so fast!" Chica looked over at Fritz, frowning. "If y'all ask me, that boy got what he deserved! I mean, pranking poor Springtrap like that! Springy could've gotten sick or hurt from it!" Goldie placed a hand on Chica's shoulder, trying to calm the chicken down. "Just be glad it didn't cause any permanent damage to him" he said, turning to his old friend with a smile. Spring returned it. "Goldie's right. It didn't do any real damage, so we're good."

Chica nodded, getting up and heading to the kitchen to make more pizzas for the next day. Mike and Jeremy had made their way to the security office, ready to start their shift. Bonnie got up and went to the back room to tune his guitar. Foxy was in his cove, waiting for midnight to strike. Mangle crawled over there and joined him. Tica, meanwhile, had taken care of Fritz's wounds and was helping him to the office. Tonnie and Teddy were on their respective stage, also waiting for midnight to strike. BB and JJ were nowhere to be found, though Spring assumed that they were setting up a prank somewhere. Nettie had returned to her present and was currently listening to her music box. Goldie had returned to his position onstage, ready to start the night. Nightmare wrapped his arm around Spring's waist. "Ready to start the game?" he asked, grinning. Springtrap smiled. "Always." They both started walking to the basement, but Spring couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something big was going to happen.

What none of them knew was that they were being watched. The figure clenched it's fist, angrily glaring at Springtrap and Nightmare. The figure stuck to the shadows, but was hatching a plan to reveal itself soon. It had left a note hidden in the back room, waiting for someone to discover it. The note had only two words on it, but those would be enough to let the animatronics know who left it:

 _ **IT'S ME**_

 **Phew! Finally finished! This actually took awhile to write. I think it was at least two hours. Oh well. I hope you guys like the new chapter! But there are a couple of questions remaining:**

 **1) What's going to happen to Springtrap?**

 **2) Who is the mysterious figure watching the animatronics?**

 **3) What sinister plan does the figure have?**

 **First person to get these right will get cyber cookies and shoutouts!**

 **Until next time! Icy is out!**


	7. What's Wrong with Spring?

**Welcome back everyone to Springlocked Nightmare! First off, congrats to Wolf of Epicness, BewitchingMayham, Rubixcube98, and MaximumRide159 for correctly guessing Question 2! Also congrats to BewitchingMayham again because she had the closest answer for question 3! Unfortunately, no one managed to correctly answer Question 1. Here's your cyber cookies! * hands cyber cookies to all the winners *. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns all characters and locations used in this story.**

Mike was wandering around the pizzeria, waiting for his shift to start. He was told that they would also be getting a new hire, and Mike couldn't help but wonder who it was. "Mike?" Mike spun around, stunned by who he saw. Behind him was a young man, about in his early twenties. He had long purple hair tied back into a ponytail and violet eyes. He was also wearing a purple version of the Fazbear guard uniform. "Paul?" asked Mike, blinking in surprise. The young man rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's me..." Mike grinned and pulled him into a hug. "HEY GUYS! PAUL'S HERE!"

The animatronics and other guards all came out to greet the newcomer. "Everyone, this is Paul. He is Vincent's younger brother..." The animatronics winced at the mention of the ex-employee. Mike smiled. "Don't worry, Paul's harmless. Anyways, he's a friend from my college days. Me and my friends like to call him "the Purple Guy", for obvious reasons..." Paul frowned. "It's my favorite color, OK!?" Mike laughed, obviously enjoying that his friend was there. Mike looked around, frowning. "Hey, where's Springtrap?"

Tonnie raised his hand. "Last I heard he was in the bathroom..." the blue rabbit said, giving a worried glance in that direction. "He's been in there for a while..." "Want me to check on him?" asked Paul, concerned for the golden bunny, even though this will be his first time meeting him. Tonnie nodded, grateful that Paul was so nice. Paul finished say hello to the others, then slowly made his way over to the bathrooms, entering the males. "Hello?" he called, looking around. He heard what sounded like someone vomiting. Carefully he made his way down the stalls, eventually finding the yellow rabbit in the last one, puking his guts out.

Instantly Paul was beside the bunny, rubbing his back. "Ugh..." Springtrap pulled back from the toilet a little, glancing at the man beside him. "W-who are you?" "I'm Paul. I'm new here. You're... Springtrap, right?" The golden rabbit nodded, then suddenly buried his face into the toilet as another wave of nausea hit him. After a few minutes he resurfaced, dry heaving. Paul stayed by his side the entire time. "You ok?" he asked, looking at Spring with concern in his eyes. "I... I don't know what's happening..." Paul thought for a moment. "Mike told me you were in a relationship with that one animatronic... um..." "Nightmare?" "Yeah, him. Mike also said you had a little... "incident" a while back. Exactly how long ago was that?" Springtrap thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"I think it was about two weeks ago. Why?" Paul nodded. "I think I might know what's wrong, but I'm not too sure..." Suddenly, they heard BB screaming at the top of his lungs. " GUYS, GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Spring and Paul made their way out of the bathroom, joining the other animatronics in the dining area. BB was holding a piece of paper in his hand, with the words _**IT'S ME**_ written on it. Almost immediately everyone was afraid. Bonnie was the first to speak. "B-But how!? He was banished!" "Who?" asked Paul, a little confused about the situation. "Freddy. He was banished to Fazbear's Fright for abusing Springtrap..." Paul's violet eyes widened as he looked at the golden bunny, who was being helped into a chair by Nightmare.

JJ frowned. "Y-you don't think he c-came back for revenge, d-do you?" "I don't know JJ..." said Tica, hugging the shaking bot. Paul grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" asked Jeremy, looking at the purple-clad man. "A doctor. Something is wrong with Springtrap, and I think we could use the help to figure out whether or not it was caused by Freddy." The blonde nodded, as well as the animatronics. They waited for half an hour until the doctor finally arrived. He was a man about in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans, as well as glasses. His hair had been dyed blue, but he still looked quite professional.

"Welcome Doctor..." "Please, call me Mark" "Alright Mark. Welcome to the pizzeria." said Paul, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thanks for coming on such short notice..." Mark smiled. "No problem at all! Now where's the patient?" Paul led him to where Springtrap was, with Nightmare kneeling beside him. Mark nodded and knelt down as well. "Springtrap, was it?" The yellow rabbit nodded, his silvery gray eyes studying the doctor. "Alright. I'm going to give you a quick check-up. While I do that do you think you can tell me all the symptoms you're having?" Spring nodded again. "Good. Let's start with your heart..." As the doctor performed the check-up, Spring told him all of the symptoms he was having. The doctor took them down on a notepad he had brought with him. "So that was puking, headaches, dizziness, the occasional fainting, and the feeling that you have a knot in your stomach. Anything else?" Spring shook his head, unable to think of anything else at the moment.

Mark nodded. "Hmmm..." Paul and the others looked at him with anticipation. "What's the diagnosis doc?" asked Teddy, worried for his friend. The doctor smiled. "Relax everyone. I don't think Springtrap is sick." Everyone looked at him in astonishment. "Then, what is wrong with him?" asked Nettie, frowning. "Y-yeah. If I'm not sick, then what am I?" asked Springtrap, shaking slightly. Mark looked at them, then knelt in front of Springtrap, a small smile on his face.

"That's easy, Springtrap... You're pregnant."

 **Ok, how many of you saw that coming? Also, I may have based the doctor on someone we all know and love. Care to guess who it is? First person to guess gets a cyber cookie and a shoutout!**

 **Also let me know what you guys think of Paul!**

 **That's all for this time! Icy is out!**


	8. A Dark Plan

**Hey guys, welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! First off, congrats to Dezybear and BewitchingMayham for correctly guessing who the doctor was! For those who haven't realized it yet, the doctor was Markiplier. He will be making more appearances!**

 **Anyways, enough chit-chat! On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the idea for this story. Scott Cawthon owns all characters and locations.**

Springtrap couldn't believe what he had just heard. Him? Pregnant? "I... I-I..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Nightmare, who had been sitting quietly, took the shocked bunny and pulled him into his lap. Spring immediately curled into the bear's embrace, his own arms wrapping instinctively around his stomach. He just couldn't believe it. Him and Nightmare were going to be parents!

"Easy there Springtrap. I know it's a lot to take in, but what I'm telling you is the truth." Said the doctor, standing up. He started packing his things when Springtrap finally spoke. "I-is it healthy?" Mark smiled, turning to the soon-to-be parents. "From what I can tell so far it is. You'll have to come to the hospital if you want anymore details." Spring nodded, leaning his head on Nightmare's chest. "Thank you for your help doctor." said Nightmare, giving Mark a grateful look. "Anytime." With that, Mark made his exit.

Almost immediately everyone gathered around the couple, congratulating them on their unborn child. Springtrap couldn't help but laugh at how giddy everyone had gotten, especially the night guards, who were jumping up and down like children. "Whoa, easy everyone! Give them some air!" said Paul, laughing. He was as excited as the others, but also knew that the couple would need a little bit of space. "Thank you for calling the doctor Paul. If you hadn't, we might not have found out about our little miracle..." Spring rubbed his stomach as if to emphasize his point. Paul laughed. "No problem you two."

"I'm surprised that you're taking it so well!" said Tonnie, grinning like an idiot at the thought of being an uncle. Nightmare smiled. "To be honest, so am I. But for some reason, it just feels like something we shouldn't freak out about." Chica came over and hugged the two. "Oh, I'm so excited! Do y'all think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" "It's too early to tell Chica. We'll have to wait at least a couple of months or so to find out!" said Tica, rolling her eyes at the younger chicken. Chica pouted. "But we can at least guess, can't we?"

Teddy nodded. "We can also take guesses as to who or what it'll look like." BB and JJ grinned. "We think it's going to look like Springtrap, but that it's going to be black instead of gold!" Bonnie laughed. "What if it looks like Nightmare, but gold instead of black?" "Maybe it'll be a darker shade of gold or a lighter shade of black!" said Tonnie, getting in on the guessing game. Mangle rolled her eyes. "Now, now, darlings. Be patient. We'll know what it looks like when it comes. Unfortunately, that won't be for several months." Mangle was right. Spring functioned like a human, so it would take at least 9 months for the child to be born, which he was both excited about and dreading. He was excited because the child would finally be brought into the world, but he was dreading it because he had overheard new moms speak about how painful it was.

Nightmare seemed to sense his unease, because he nuzzled the tattered bunny's intact ear. "I'm sure you'll do fine when the time comes." Spring smiled, looking up and kissing the bear. Nightmare was right. They wouldn't have to worry about that until the time came. Right now, all they needed to enjoy was the company of each other and their friends. "Oh, a baby shower! We should throw a baby shower when we know the gender!" screamed Chica, grinning. Foxy laughed. "That be a swell idea Chica! Once the pair knows whether it will be a lad or lass, then we be throwing them the shower!" Nettie walked over and sat down next to the two. "You excited?" she asked, looking at them. "Yeah... but I'm also nervous," said Springtrap, looking down at the ground. Nettie chuckled. "Being nervous is nothing to be ashamed of. It's your first child, so of course you're going to be nervous! It happens to everyone."

What no one realized was that they were being watched. A figure lurked in the shadows, giving a soft growl as it heard the entire conversation. Without a sound it vanished, only to appear in a building located all the way across town. This building was left to rot, while wires and old posters hung from the walls and ceiling. A box of old parts sat in the corner of what appeared to be an office of some sort. The figure stepped into the light of this office, revealing a very broken and beat up Freddy Fazbear himself. He growled again and started pacing back and forth, going over everything in his mind.

"A baby? Well, THAT changes things. I may hate those two, but I could NEVER harm a child, even if it is a MONSTROSITY from those two. My plan to harm Springtrap is a waste now. Harming him now would harm the child, no matter what I did to that waste of an endoskeleton! Unless..." he grinned, a new plan forming in his mind. "Maybe I don't need to hurt him PHYSICALLY, but EMOTIONALLY and MENTALLY. Yes, that's it! I could kidnap him, which will force that monster Nightmare to this place! Then, once he's here, I'll beat him, forcing Springtrap to watch his _precious_ mate die before his very eyes! That will in turn break that golden pile of scrap! Yes, it's brilliant!" Freddy started laughing, clearly having lost his mind from being isolated for so long. "Oh, sweet and naive Springtrap. If you thought that the world was dark before, you will soon learn that the world is a MUCH darker placer now!"

 **Uh oh. Looks like somebody has it out for Spring and Nightmare! Let's hope that his plan fails!**

 **What do you guys think? Will Freddy succeed or fail? And what will become of the baby!**

 **Find out soon! Until then, Icy is out!**


	9. Kidnapped!

**Hey guys, welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! I'm so happy that so many people like my story! It really means a lot! Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns all characters and locations used.**

Springtrap sighed. It had been two months since they first found out about the pregnancy, and Spring was finally just starting to show. They had decided to tell the kids and parents about the baby during the first month, and they got a mixed reaction when they did. Some parents thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to let their children around a couple like Spring and Nightmare, but the children and many other parents were overjoyed for the couple. The kids even started asked when the baby was due and what it's name was going to be. Spring and Nightmare also told Scott, and were relieved when he stated that he was happy for them.

Other than that, the first two months were quite boring. Now that he was in his third month, Spring was happy that his stomach was starting to grow. Doctor Mark had told them that the baby usually didn't start growing until around this time, so Spring was nervous about whether it would start growing at all. But here he was, sitting at a table in the back of the room with one hand on his slightly larger stomach. He picked up the pizza slice in front of him and bit into it, watching the kids while doing so. He smiled, imagining his own child running around with them.

A pair of arms came from behind, wrapping around him so that the hands rested gently on his belly. "Has it moved yet?" Spring sighed. "Not yet, unfortunately..." Nightmare nodded, sitting in the chair next to him. "Perhaps it's as nervous as we are..." Spring smiled, laughing. He was nervous. It WAS his and Nightmare's first child after all, so the baby being nervous didn't seem too far off. The yellow bunny laid his head on the bear's shoulder, sighing. "You know, when the doctor said it would take a while for it to start moving, I didn't think it would take THIS long..." "Give it time Spring. It's probably still getting used to its new environment..." Springtrap nodded, knowing that Nightmare was right.

Nightmare, meanwhile, was fidgeting. He had something he wanted to ask the bunny, but he wasn't sure how he wanted to say it. He had gotten advice from every female animatronic (and surprisingly Paul) about the issue, but it still wasn't helping. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to think of a way of asking the rabbit. He wanted it to be special, and was trying to figure out ways that it could be. He opened his eyes and looked around the pizzeria, with his eyes landing on a group of kids that included Spring's friend Hannah. Nightmare blinked. Maybe he could ask the kids to help him with this. They loved the tattered bunny, and the black animatronic knew they would do anything that would make him happy.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" Nightmare and Springtrap looked up to see Tica standing in front of them. "Sure, what is it?" Tica sighed. "Tonnie's guitar is broken, and we need a new bolt for it. So I was wondering if one of you could go in the back and look for one..." "I'll go." said Spring, getting up. "Are you sure?" asked Nightmare, worried for his boyfriend's safety. Spring nodded and kissed Nightmare on the cheek. "I'll be fine." With that Springtrap left.

"Did you ask him yet?" Tica and Nightmare turned to see that Hannah and her group had come over. Nightmare shook his head. "Not yet, but I was wondering if you could help me with that" He grinned as the childrens faces lit up, and they all immediately volunteered. The black bear laughed and took off his hat, revealing a small black velvet box underneath. He took the box and opened it, showing the children the beautiful diamond ring that was inside. "You have to promise not to tell him I have this, ok?" said Nightmare, closing the box. The children nodded, their faces lit up with excitement.

Meanwhile, Spring was in the back room, going through boxes to find a new bolt for Tonnie's guitar. "No... not there... that's not it... Aha! Got you!" He stood up, holding a bolt in his hand. "Alright, now all I have to do is-" "Leaving so soon?" Spring gasped as a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed his arm, turning him around so that the figure was behind him. He dropped the bolt in fear, and he started struggling, only to stop as a soft _click_ was heard. He looked down, his fear rising when he saw that the figure had a gun aimed at his stomach. "Just follow my lead, and the baby will live..." The figure started pushing Spring to the entrance of the back room, eventually going out into the open.

Someone screamed, causing all attention to turn to Springtrap and the figure that held him hostage. "YOU!" screamed Nightmare, getting to his feet. Freddy laughed, pushing the gun against Spring's stomach. This caused Nightmare and the others to freeze in their places. "That's what I thought..." said Freddy, tightening his grip on the yellow rabbit's arm, causing the rabbit to whimper. "Now here's the deal. I'm going to take Springtrap with me back to Fazbear's Fright, and it's there that he will stay. But I'm willing to give you a chance..." He turned his gaze to Nightmare. "Come to Fazbear's Fright tomorrow night at midnight. We will settle this then. If you win, you get Springtrap AND the baby back unharmed. But if you lose..." Freddy laughed. "Then our little Spring Bunny stays with me forever, and the baby... well, let's just say it won't last in that rotting asylum for long." Freddy let out a maniacal laugh, and in a flurry of shadows they were gone, even though Freddy's laugh seemed to linger. Nightmare growled, staring at the place his hated enemy and his beloved just were.

"Fazbear, what the hell are you up to!?"

 **Oh no Springy! Freddy, you are in so much trouble! What's going to happen to our dear bunny? And will Nightmare be able to defeat Freddy and save his family?**

 **You'll find out soon! Until then, Icy is out!**


	10. Rescued and a Proposal

**Hey guys, welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! Last time, Freddy did something unforgivable! In this chapter we're going to see whether or not he gets his just desserts. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and locations in this story belong to Scott Cawthon. I only own the story idea.**

"Are you sure about this Nightmare?" asked BB, worried for the black animatronic's safety. Nightmare sighed and turned to the child animatronic, sadness in his eyes. "I have to BB. If I don't, then Spring will be trapped in that hellhole with a lunatic." BB nodded, but said nothing in return. Nettie walked up beside the child-like animatronic and placed a hand on his shoulder, while her eyes were on Nightmare. "Just be careful, ok?" Nightmare nodded, and then sprinted out the door, quickly making his way to the horror attraction via the shadows. _Springtrap, please be safe..._

Meanwhile at the attraction, Springtrap had been placed in a metal cage and had moved to the corner farthest from his insane captor. That is, until the door opened. Freddy walked in and kneeled before the tattered rabbit, saying nothing. "What do you- MMPH!" Freddy had waited for Spring to turn towards him, then he mashed their lips together, while holding a tight grip on the bunny. Spring struggled to push the bear off, but to no avail. Eventually, Freddy broke the forced kiss, grabbing Spring's chin roughly. "You were SUPPOSED to be mine, but everyone kept getting in the way. Then your _precious_ Nightmare came along and STOLE you from me. But don't worry, I have a plan. Soon Nightmare will be dead, and then you can stay here with me FOREVER. Heh, maybe I'll be nice and even let you keep that _monstrosity_ that's growing inside of you... My Spring Bunny." With that Freddy laughed and walked out of the cage, closing and locking the door behind him.

Springtrap curled into a ball, his arms wrapping protectively around his stomach. How could Freddy be like this? Spring had spent _years_ in the attraction and kept his sanity. He silently prayed that Nightmare would come soon. He didn't have to wait long. A loud roar echoed within the attraction, and the next thing that Spring knew, Freddy came flying through the office window, shattering it. "Nightmare!" said Spring, happy and relieved to see the father of his child step through the office doorway unharmed. "Spring!" Nightmare ran to the cage and unlocked it with a snap of his fingers. Spring leaped out of the cage into the black bear's arms, sobbing. "It's ok Spring. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore." "It's not him you should worry about..." Nightmare spun around just in time to block an attack from Freddy, pushing the brown bear back a few feet.

Freddy growled. "He's MINE! With you dead I can finally take him for my own!" Nightmare snarled, pushing Springtrap behind him. "He chose me Freddy. You had your chance. If you had been nicer to him, maybe things would be different..." Freddy screeched in rage, lunging at Nightmare, who swatted him aside like he was a fly. Freddy hit the wall and got back up, almost as if he didn't feel the pain. This time he didn't lunge, but instead brought out the pistol he had used to kidnap Springtrap. He aimed it at Nightmare's head. "Say goodbye to you're _precious_ Nightmare, Springtrap!" He almost fired when the gun was knocked out of his hand, landing on the ground a few feet away and sliding into a nearby vent.

"What the- ARGH!" Freddy screeched in pain as an ax was suddenly lodged in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. The figure who had pinned Freddy turn to the other two animatronics in the room, revealing it to be... "P-Paul!?" asked Nightmare, stunned to see the purple-clad security guard in the attraction. Paul nodded. "I followed because I thought you could use the help." Nightmare nodded. "Thanks Paul. We did need it." Paul smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. His smile faded as he revealed it to be a lighter. Spring's eyes widened as he figured out what Paul planned to do. "Go. Take Springtrap back to the pizzeria. I'll be fine." Nightmare Was about to protest, but thought better of it. He gently grabbed Spring and melted into the shadows, heading for the pizzeria.

Paul turned to Freddy, who was still struggling to remove the ax from his shoulder. "No more regrets..." Paul said quietly, taking his hat off and putting it in his pocket. As he did so he wiped some of his bangs from his forehead, revealing a very faint scar across it. "No more shadows... Brother." With that, Paul lit the lighter and dropped it, leaving as soon as he did so. The room went up in flames, along with Freddy, who screeched in agony as the flames engulfed his body. Nightmare heard the screeches, but didn't dare turn back. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a purple car drive past him, with Paul in the driver's seat. Soon, all three were back at the pizzeria, and all of their friends surrounded them the moment they walked in.

Spring was happy to be home. He had wanted to see his friends... no, his _family_ again the moment he was taken. His hands flew to his stomach as he felt something move, while his eyes widened. Quickly, he grabbed Nightmare's arm to get his attention. "What is it Spring?" asked Nightmare, seeing the look on the rabbit's face. "Nightmare... The baby just moved..." Nightmare's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Spring's stomach. Sure enough, he was met with a small _nudge_ from the baby _,_ and a smile appeared on his face. "Well what do you know... The baby finally decide to start moving!" At this everyone gathered around, hoping to feel the baby for themselves. While they did that, Nightmare took off his hat and got down on one knee, holding the velvet box from before and waiting for Spring to turn around.

JJ glanced behind Springtrap and gasped, awe in her face. Confused, Spring spun around, only to gasp himself as his hands flew to his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. "Springtrap, we've been through a lot together and, with everything that has happened, I felt like it was time to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby..." Nightmare gently took one of Spring's hands in his own, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring inside. Spring couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like he was in a dream, but he wasn't. It was really happening. "Springtrap, will you marry me?"

At first Spring didn't say anything, but then he slowly nodded his head, tears of joy flowing down his face.

"Yes!"

 **YAY! Spring and Nightmare are going to get married! And Freddy got what he deserved!**

 **I put two events from the games into this chapter. Can you guys figure out which ones?**

 **Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Icy is out!**


	11. Plans and a Nightmare

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! Last chapter I added to events from the games in, and those events were the fire at Fazbear's Fright and a hint at the Bite of '87. I'm also holding a poll on my profile concerning a special guest for Spring and Nightmare's wedding. Feel free to go over there and vote on who you want to show up! Without further ado, let's get into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: the characters and locations belong to the amazing Scott Cawthon. I own only the story idea.**

Spring sighed. He and Nightmare decided to wait another month to get married so that they could plan the wedding. That meant that Spring would be five months along in his pregnancy, and right now he was only four months along. He and Nightmare had already decided on a tranquil spot in the nearby forest, since they both loved it so much. He sighed again, rubbing his growing belly. He smiled when he felt the baby kick in response to the touch.

"Is something bothering you Springtrap?" Spring blinked, shaking his head. He was currently sitting in the dining area with Nettie and the night guards, all of whom were eating pizza. "Just bored, considering Nightmare took the responsibility of planning the wedding by himself. I'm also a bit tired..." Paul looked over at the tattered rabbit. "Why don't you go rest? I'm sure we can help Nightmare when he asks for it..." Spring thought about it, then slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then." Spring got up and went to his and Nightmare's room. He ended up falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Nettie and the guards, meanwhile, sighed with relief while Nettie pulled out a box with party stuff inside. "I feel kinda bad for not telling Springy..." said Jeremy, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know Jeremy, but Nightmare wants everything to be a surprise for Springtrap..." Nettie stated, pulling out a couple boxes of invitations. "Ivory or eggshell?" Fritz looked at the invitations and frowned. "Um... How about ivory? I think it makes it look more official. It's prettier too..." Nettie nodded, putting the eggshell cards back in the box.

At that moment Tica, Chica, Mangle, and JJ came running into the room, with Tica carrying a couple of dresses. "Hey guys! We were looking at bridesmaid dresses and managed to narrow it down to two colors..." said Tica, holding up the dresses. One was a gold color and flowed down to the floor. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. The other was an off-the-shoulder number that stopped at the ankles, and it was a gorgeous red color. "I like the red one!" said Paul, pointing to said dress. The others agreed. The girls nodded and left to put the gold one back, as well as try on and hem the red one. The only one that didn't leave was JJ. Paul then looked at JJ. "Have you picked out your flower girl dress?" JJ nodded, pulling out a cute yet elegant pink lace dress from behind her back.

"Pink? I like it." said Nettie, smiling at the young bot. "Did you also pick out the you-know-what for Spring?" JJ nodded, grinning. "Yep! That was the one thing Spring had a say in, considering Nightmare doesn't know about it..." Nettie nodded, pulling out a guest book that had bronze lining the edges. "Oooo, fancy!" said Mike, snickering. Nettie playfully slapped him. "It was Nightmare's idea. Plus, I think the bronze is a nice touch..." She then pulled out several pens, all in different colors. "Let's do the green one, and add several so that multiple people can sign at once..." stated Fritz, who got a nod from Nettie. "Green it is. Oh, hello Nightmare..."

The black animatronic had entered the room to check on their progress. "Ivory? Nice choice. Very elegant." He turned his attention to JJ and laughed. "Pink looks good on you!" JJ smiled and left the room to help the others. "I have Bonnie and Tonnie working on decorations, while Teddy and Foxy are working on food. Strange I know, but those two are actually pretty good cooks!" Nobody argued about that. Nightmare looked around. "Where's Spring?" "He was tired, so he went to take a nap." Nightmare nodded. "I better go check on him, just to be safe..." With that, Nightmare left the room and headed to the one he and Spring shared. He froze when he was just outside the room, hearing what sounded like whimpering. "Spring? Are you... Spring!" He had opened the door to find his fiance tossing and turning in bed, whimpering. He rushed over and wrapped the golden bunny in a hug. _He must be having a nightmare, but about what?_

* in Springtrap's dream *

" _W-where am I?" asked Spring, walking around the seemingly abandoned building. It felt familiar, but he couldn't figure out how. He passed by a large window, eventually turning the corner and being in an office. "Wait. T-this is..." "Hello, My Spring Bunny." Spring spun around, horrified by what he saw. Behind him was none other than Freddy Fazbear himself. He was still in bad condition from the last time Spring saw him, but now he appeared to be scorched beyond belief. His eyes also seemed more empty. More... ghostly. Freddy suddenly lunged at him, pinning the rabbit to the wall. Spring struggled with all his might, but it was to no avail. Freddy pressed against him and put his mouth near the bunny's intact ear, whispering. "Now I'm going to do what I should've done long ago..."_

Springtrap woke with a start, vaguely aware of someone hugging him. He attempted to struggle against the grip, but stopped when a familiar voice spoke to him. "Easy Spring, it's me!" Spring looked up into the concerned eyes of his fiance and immediately buried his face in the larger animatronic's chest, sobbing. "Shh, it's ok Spring. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you..." Spring calmed slightly at his words, calming even more when he felt the reassuring kick from his unborn child. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. Was that really Freddy? Or was it something darker?

 **Uh oh, looks like someone decided to make a comeback. But what does Spring's dream mean? And what does the figure have planned?**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, and review! Also feel free to visit my poll on my profile!**

 **Icy is out!**


	12. A Wedding to Remember

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! This is going to be a BIG chapter, so I hope you all are excited! First, let me just apologize to the people who had voted on my poll. I closed and deleted it because some people said they couldn't see it. I'm also not going to do your choice because it would not be fair to those who couldn't vote. I hope you guys can forgive me for this...**

 **Also, let me thank Salkeya for giving me an idea for another band to add. Without further ado, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

The day had finally come. That's right. It was the day of Spring and Nightmare's wedding. Bonnie and Tonnie had set up the beautiful decorations that involved streamers, balloons, and setting up the tables and chairs. Foxy and Teddy had brought the food and set it on the buffet table, proud of their work. Nightmare and the rest of the wedding party were all getting ready in a nearby cabin, and all of them were nervous. But the most nervous of them was Springtrap himself. He had a surprise for Nightmare, but he wasn't sure how the bear would react. Spring rubbed his stomach nervously, surprised by how big it was. He was five months along, but it looked more like eight.

Soon the guests started arriving. They included the kids, their parents, the families of the guards, and even Doctor Mark himself. They all signed the bronze-edged book and took their seats facing the alter. The priest was up there, and he was joined by Nightmare, who was wearing a white bowtie and top hat. Next to Nightmare was Paul, who had volunteered to be his best man and was wearing a lilac tuxedo. Next to him was Jeremy, who wore a typical black tux. Soon all the guests were seated, waiting for the wedding to start.

Tica quickly checked in on Spring. "You ready?" "As I'll ever be..." said the rabbit, glancing in the mirror once more before following her out. Teddy had taken the liberty of being the pianist, and started playing as soon as the priest gave the word. As he played, the girl animatronics were guided down the aisle by the boy animatronics, who then sat down amongst the guests. The girls were wearing the red dress from before, this time wearing matching heels and carrying small bouquets of daisies and baby's breath. The girls took there places on the other side of the alter, where Spring would be. After them came BB, who was wearing a tux as well, carrying a black pillow with two rings on it. He then took his place with the guys. Soon after came JJ, wearing the lacy pink dress she had picked out, carrying a white basket and tossing white, pink, and red rose petals as she came down the aisle, taking her place along side the girls.

Soon the music changed, and all the guests stood and turned to watch Spring come down the aisle. Nightmare looked as well, and almost fell over from shock. Spring was in fact walking down the aisle, but he wasn't wearing a tux like everyone thought he would. Instead he was wearing a gorgeous, cream-colored off-the-shoulder mermaid wedding gown, complete with a large bouquet of yellow roses and baby's breath as well as a long veil. Carrying the veil was Hannah and another little girl, who would later be introduced as Mike's cousin, Megan. Nightmare thought that Spring looked beautiful.

When Spring reached the alter Hannah and Megan let the veil go, heading to the last to empty seats amongst the excited guests.

The music then stopped, and the priest began the ceremony. Nightmare couldn't take his eyes off of Spring. "Do you, Nightmare, take Springtrap to be your wife?" "I do." "And do you, Springtrap, take Nightmare to be your husband?" "I do." The two exchanged the rings that BB gave them. "I now pronounce you two wed. You may kiss the bride." Nightmare slowly lifted the veil and kissed Spring, with the bunny kissing him back. The guests applauded and cheered for the newlyweds. Soon, everyone was laughing and having fun. They had gathered at the tables nearby, eating and having a good time. A band called The Living Tombstone was playing a song called "Balloons", with everyone swaying in their seats to the music. However, as soon as the song ended, Goldie stood up and walked over to where Spring and Nightmare were sitting, asking them to follow him. They did.

He led them up to the stage, stopping a couple of feet from it. The stage now had white curtains on it, hiding whatever was on it. Everyone was watching, wondering what was going. "What is it Goldie?" asked Spring, confused. Goldie smiled and grabbed a mike. "I have some friends who want to give you a gift. Plus, I thought it would be appropriate for you two to have the first official dance." Goldie looked at the stage, grinning. "Hit it guys!" At first Spring and Nightmare were confused, but then they heard a familiar tune start playing.

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving I need it now_

 _When I'm without you, I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees_

Spring and Nightmare blinked. Why did this song sound so familiar?

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Oh baby!_

 _Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

The white curtains fell, and Spring and Nightmare gasped. Behind the curtains was their favorite band, Maroon 5. No wonder the song sounded familiar to them: it was the very soung they had chosen as their couple song in the first week of their relationship!

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Spring and Nightmare started laughing and dancing along, soon being joined by the rest of the wedding party and the guests.

 _My broken pieces, you pick them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging come give me some_

 _When I'm without you, so insecure_

 _You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Oh baby!_

 _Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Yeah, I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way_

 _Cause girl you're hotter than a Southern California day_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _I don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit_

 _No make-up on that's my_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar, yes please!_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

The song eventually came to an end, allowing The Living Tombstone to come back onstage and perform. The lead singer of Maroon 5, Adam Levine, hopped off stage and walked up to Spring and Nightmare, congratulating them on both the wedding and the baby. They were thrilled and thanked him, as well as the rest of the band who did the same thing. Spring then turned to Nightmare and kissed him. "Could this day get any better?" Nightmare laughed. "I doubt it!" he said, him and Spring thanking Goldie for inviting the band.

What they didn't know was that they were going to get some VERY big news later on.

 **And done! That took a long time, but I hope you guys enjoy it! This was so cute and fun to write!**

 **Thanks again to Salkeya for suggesting that I add The Living Tombstone! And again, I apologize to those who voted on my now deleted poll. I hope you can fogive me!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Big News

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! First off, awesome job to Rubixcube98 and Dezybear! The managed to guess what the big surprise for Spring and Nightmare is! Congrats you two! * hands them cyber cookies *. Also, this chapter will be a bit shorter than the others. I hope you guys don't mind! Without further ado, let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. I only own the story idea.**

Spring was now six months along, but his stomach was _huge._ He felt that this wasn't normal. Not only that, but the baby seemed to be more active than usual, sometimes using two limbs at once to kick or punch. Nightmare and the others were also getting worried. Nettie had done some research and concluded that Spring's stomach should NOT be this big. Finally, Spring had enough. "I want to go see Doctor Mark." Nightmare looked at him and sighed. "Alright, we'll go to the doctor and get the baby looked at.

Soon, Paul was driving them to the hospital. He was also worried, and told them he would wait in the car for them to return. Nightmare nodded and thanked him, then he took Spring's hand and led him inside the hospital. The receptionist looked up when they entered, doing a double take to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "Um, excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, pushing her red and blonde hair out of face, her aqua eyes becoming concerned when she saw the worried looks on the animatronics' faces.

Nightmare nodded. "Actually, yes. My husband and I are expecting our first child, but we're afraid that something might be wrong. Do you know if Doctor Mark is in?" She blinked, realization coming over her. "Oh! You two must be Nightmare and Springtrap! Doctor Mark talks about you two all the time! Here, I'll lead you to his office." she said, getting up from her desk and walking down a hallway. Nightmare and Spring followed, grateful that she didn't ridicule them for what they were. "Thank you, Miss..." "Dawn. Dawn Twinkle. But you can just call me by my first name." "Well, thank you Miss Dawn. We really appreciate it." said Springtrap, rubbing his stomach nervously.

Dawn smiled. "No problem you two. Ah, here we are!" she said, knocking on the door. A moment later it was opened by Mark himself. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then he saw who it was. "Oh! Are you two here to check up on the baby?" Nightmare nodded. "Yes. We're kind of worried because of how large Spring's stomach is..." "I see. Well, come on in and we'll have a look." He thanked Dawn and led the two animatronics into the room. "Think you can lay down for me Spring?" Springtrap nodded, laying down on the bed. Nightmare took a seat in a chair next to the bed, holding the bunny's hand. Mark brought over an ultrasound machine and turned it on, placing a part of the machine on Spring's stomach.

"Now let's see here... Well I'll be damned! Look at that!" Nightmare and Spring looked and froze in shock. Instead of one heartbeat like they thought there would be, there were _two._ Two tiny outlines could be seen on the screen. "N-No way..." said Nightmare, stunned beyond belief. Mark laughed. "No wonder your stomach is so big Springtrap; You're expecting twins!" Spring couldn't believe it. His hand flew to his mouth, tears of joy welling in his eyes. Twins? He was in awe. Looking closer at the outlines, he could make out that one looked like a bear, while the other looked like a rabbit. He was overjoyed.

Mark grinned. "We can see the genders too!" Nightmare smiled. "I think we'll wait until they're born to find those out." Mark smiled back. "No problem!" He then turned the machine off and put it away, coming back with a smile on his face. "I... I can't believe it... we're having twins!" said Springtrap, sitting up and hugging Nightmare. They thanked Mark and left, being sure to thank Dawn again and tell her the good news. She was ecstatic for them. They went out to the car afterwards, taking their time to get there. "I can't wait to tell the others..." "Neither can I Spring. Neither can I..."

 **OMG! Spring and Nightmare are having twins! So exciting!**

 **I also have another character in here who is based on an existing character from a TV series/Movie. Who is the character and which character is she based off of?**

 **That's all for today!**

 **Icy is out!**


	14. Return

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! Sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I was having issues viewing the reviews from the last chapter and promised myself that I wouldn't upload another chapter until I could see those reviews. Well, just today I managed to FINALLY see them! So here's a new chapter for you! Also, the character I was talking about at the end of the last chapter was Dawn Twinkle, the receptionist. She is based off of Sunset Shimmer from MLP: Equestria Girls. Anyways, without further ado let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea. Scott owns the characters and locations.**

Spring was seven months along, almost eight now. He and Nightmare had told everyone about the second baby, and everyone freaked. They were even more excited for the two. Spring smiled fondly at the memory, rubbing his large stomach. He still couldn't believe he was going to have not one, but _two_ babies. This also made him more nervous about when it came time to give birth to them. He was scared that something might go wrong, and he would lose one or both of his unborn children. The yellow rabbit shook his head, trying to get those kind of thoughts out of it.

"Nervous?" asked a deep baritone voice, a pair of black arms wrapping around Spring from behind. "Is it THAT obvious?" he asked, leaning against the animatronic behind him. Nightmare sighed. "Kind of, but I sensed it more than saw it..." Spring tilted his head back and kissed his husband, smiling. "I guess two babies makes it more easy to sense..." Nightmare nodded, sitting down and pulling the golden-green bunny into his lap. "You know, we have to think of names for them..." Spring sighed. He already had one name picked out, in case one was a boy. But Nightmare was right. They had to think of more names. "Hmm... How about Springmare for a girl?" Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "Springmare?" "Yeah. It's a combination of both our names. I thought it would be cute for a girl..." Nightmare thought about it. "I like it."

Spring smiled. Now they just had to think of two more names, one for a boy and one for a girl. "How about Nighttrap for another boy name?" suggested Nightmare, nuzzling Spring. The bunny smiled. "I like it. That just leaves another girl name..." Nightmare thought, but neither he nor Spring could come up with another name for a girl. "Maybe we'll think of something later..." Nightmare said, noticing the sad look on his husband's face. "Yeah... maybe..." Spring sighed. He had been hoping to have the names picked out before the babies were born, but they could only think of three names, two boy and one girl.

They instead turned toward the stage, where Goldie, Bonnie, and Chica were giving their last performance of the day. Spring loved watching them perform. It reminded him of back when he worked at Fredbear's Family Diner. Of course, that was a long time ago. He was content with his life now. He had friends, family, a husband that loved him, and two little ones on the way. He now had the life he always wanted. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was on the way to try and ruin it. He kept this from Nightmare, as he didn't want to worry the black bear. Spring yawned, feeling drowsy. Nightmare grinned. "Time for bed!" He picked up the tattered bunny, bid farewell to guests and fellow animatronics, and took Spring to their room. He shut the door behind them and set Spring gently onto the bed, climbing in next to him. Spring snuggled close to the bear, falling asleep as he did so. "I love you Nightmare..." "I love you too, My Golden Prince.." said Nightmare, falling asleep as well. Neither noticed the ghostly figure in one of the corners, watching them with lust and hate in it's dead eyes.

Later that night, Nightmare woke up and yawned, stretching to wake up Spring. Except there was no one next to him. "Spring?" asked Nightmare, sitting up. Spring was gone, and Nightmare saw that several things were knocked over, which meant one thing... "Springtrap!" Nightmare flew out of the room, running up the stairs the main room. When he got there he saw that all of the other animatronics were gathered there, as well as the night guards. BB and JJ were in tears, trying to be comforted by Mangle, Tica, and Chica. "Everyone, Spring is-" "We know." said Nettie, turning to look at him with fear in her eyes. In her shaking hands was a note. "H-Here..." she said, handing it to him. It was written in what appeared to be blood, and on it were two words that sent shivers down Nightmare's spine:

 _ **I'M BACK**_

 **You all thought is was over, didn't you? Nope! FREDDY IS BACK BABY!**

 **Also, any guesses as to what the name is that Spring already picked out?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	15. Rescued Again

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! Just to let you know, there is going to be a HUGE plot twist coming up soon! Anyone care to guess what it is? Anyways, let's go into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

Nightmare ran through the dark streets, trying to find out where Freddy and Spring could be. The horror attraction had burned down, so they couldn't go back there. _Freddy... what the hell do you want with Springtrap!?_ Nightmare snarled at the memory of Freddy trying to steal his husband from him. It had ended with the brown bear's supposed demise, but it seems that he was just buying time to make his return. _Spring... please be ok..._

Meanwhile, Spring was being held in an old abandoned warehouse. He had once again been placed in a cage, but this time he was also tied up and blindfolded. He tried moving his hands, only to wince as the ropes cut into his wrists. He was shaking, afraid of what Phantom Freddy had planned. Before he had been blindfolded he managed to catch a glimpse of Freddy, and he was terrified at what he saw. Freddy was still semi-broken down, but he now had scorch marks all over his body. His eyes were dead and ghostly, but they still held the lust Spring had seen the last time they met. Springtrap shifted when he felt one of the babies kick, frowning that he couldn't comfort them due to being tied up. He was now eight months along.

Spring's good ear twitched as he heard foot steps coming toward the cage. He could feel his shaking get worse, but he tried to keep his voice calm, failing. "P-please... j-just let me g-go... y-you don't h-have to do th-this..." "Oh, but I do... My Spring Bunny" said a deep, raspy voice, sending shivers down Spring's spine. He could feel the babies moving, almost as if they knew their mother was in danger. He heard the door to the cage open, footsteps soon following. They stopped right in front of him, and even though he was blindfolded, he knew that Freddy was kneeling in front of him. "P-please... d-don't do this..." Freddy ignored the pleas, grabbing Spring by the upper arms and pulling him closer. Spring tensed, terrified of Freddy's actions to come.

"P-please... d-don't..." Spring pleaded, tears welling in his eyes behind the blindfold. Freddy once again ignored the bunny, wrapping his arms around Spring's waist and burying his face in the rabbit's neck. Spring whimpered, shaking violently. He tried begging for Freddy to stop again, but the bear payed no heed. Spring was scared stiff. _At this rate, I might end up losing one or both of the babies!_ Spring thought, his hidden tears beginning to stream down his face.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Spring felt Freddy suddenly pull away, growling. "I'll be back my sweet..." Footsteps signaled his departure, as well as the cage door closing and being locked. The footsteps eventually faded, leaving a blind and very scared Springtrap. Suddenly, he felt something grab his bound hands, causing him to gasp in fear. "Shh... It's ok... I'm here to help..." Spring didn't recognize the voice, but he had the strange feeling that he could trust it. His ear twitched as he heard what sounded like something cutting the ropes, which soon snapped. The bunny rubbed his sore wrists and rubbing his swollen stomach, whispering to the babies and trying to clam them. His mystery savior helped him to his feet, but refused to remove the blindfold when Spring asked.

"It's best that you don't know who I am... at least not yet..." said the figure, leading the currently blind bunny towards the exit. "GET DOWN!" Spring was suddenly pushed out of the way as a large _THUD_ was heard, followed by what sounded an attempted struggle. "GO! I'll hold him back!" said the figure. Spring really wanted to thank his savior properly, but he had the feeling that there was a reason that the figure didn't want him to be seen. Instead, Spring blindly ran away, shouting a thanks as he did so. The figure watched him leave, then turned back to Freddy. The savior was a large yellow bear, looking almost exactly like Nightmare himself. He was wearing a purple top hat and bowtie. There was a good reason he didn't want Spring to see him.

Freddy lunged at the figure, but was pinned to the wall in response. "I think it's time you left this world... for good." In a swift movement the figure decapitated Freddy, the brown bear fading into nothing afterward. The figure turned back toward the direction Spring went. "Please don't let me have been too late..." Meanwhile, Spring was running blindly down the halls, eventually running into someone, who grabbed him, causing him to struggle. "Spring, calm down! It's me!" The tattered bunny stopped at the deep, baritone voice. "N-Nightmare?" The black bear gently removed the blindfold, allowing the bunny to get used to the light once again. Spring threw his arms around his husband, sobbing. "Shh... it's ok... Let's go home..." Spring started following Nightmare, but froze as pain shot through him, one hand flying to his stomach while the other grabbed the wall for support. He started panting, immediately worrying the black bear. "Spring!? What's wrong!?" Spring looked up, his eyes full of tears and pain.

"N-Nightmare... I-I... I think it's time..."

 *** gasp * SPRING! What's wrong with him!? And who was the mysterious figure that saved him?**

 **You'll find out next chapter, which is when the plot twist REALLY comes into play!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	16. Birth and Reveal (PLEASE READ AN'S!)

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! I have a few things to say before we get into this chapter. First off, I have gotten some guest reviews saying my story is offensive. I know this may be a little late to say, but if you do not like my story then do not read it. There are plenty of other stories out there to read. Secondly, congrats to BewitchingMayham, Circle of Justice, Foxy's Friend, Salkeya, FNaF132, and Guest reviewer lolz14. All of these people managed to guess who the mystery savior was. Thirdly, this is going to be the second to last chapter. That's right, Springlocked Nightmare is coming to an end. Don't worry, I will still write more stories, I just feel that it's time this one got the ending it deserved. I have plenty more story ideas to come, one of which is a crossover collab with fellow writer BewitchingMayham. Now, without further ado, let's roll into the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by the fantastic Scott Cawthon. One of the babies is an OC that belongs to my friend FNaF132. Mark belongs to himself.**

Nightmare burst through the doors of the pizzeria, startling everyone. In his arms was Springtrap, who appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Someone! Call Doctor Mark! Spring has gone into early labor!" Paul flew into action, grabbing his phone and calling the doctor while the others helped Spring and Nightmare to their room. Nightmare gently laid Spring on the bed, grabbing the rabbit's hand and sitting next to him in a chair. "Shh... It's ok Spring... I'm here..." The golden bunny looked over at Nightmare, tears flowing down his face. "N-Nightmare... it hurts..." "I know... just stay strong..."

Several minutes later Mark came rushing in, ushering everyone else out of the room, leaving only him and Nightmare with Springtrap. BB and JJ were crying. "I-Is Spring and t-the babies g-going to be ok?" asked JJ, looking up at Nettie. Nettie looked at her, tears of her own in her eyes. "I hope so JJ... I hope so..." They all jumped at a sudden scream from the room. "I hope you're right Nettie..." said Tonnie, looking at the door his and Bonnie's adopted brother was behind.

Back in the room, Spring was trying his best to do what the doctor said, but it was hard. He was in so much pain, evident by the constant tears streaming down his face. "Spring, I'm going to need you to start pushing, ok?" asked Mark, looking at the bunny. Spring slowly nodded, taking deep breaths like he was told. "ok... NOW!" Spring did, screaming in pain as he did so. He squeezed Nightmare's hand, causing the black bear to wince ever so slightly. "You can do this Spring, I know you can!" said the black animatronic, ignoring the pain in his hand. They repeated the process several times, with Spring squeezing his husband's hand harder each time. Finally, a small cry was heard, signaling that the first baby had been brought into the world. Spring fell back onto the pillows, panting.

Doctor Mark smiled. "It's a boy..." Spring couldn't believe it. A baby boy. He smiled slightly, only for it to disappear as more pain shot through him. Mark was there immediately. "Again Spring!" They repeated the process a second time, and it was taking longer than it did for the first baby. "That's it! Just one more Spring!" Springtrap shook his head, sobbing slightly. "I-I can't... I-it hurts too much..." Nightmare squeezed the yellow rabbit's hand. "You can! I know you can! I believe in you!" "SPRING NOW!" Spring did, screaming at the top of his lungs. Soon, another small cry was heard, signaling the arrival of the second baby. Spring fell back and turn towards his husband, sobbing. "Shh... It's ok Spring... it's over... you did good..." The doctor took the baby and cleaned it, smiling. "It's a girl..."

Spring couldn't believe it. A boy AND a girl. Spring slowly pushed himself into a sitting position as Mark brought over the two babies, wrapped in blankets of the respective color. Spring took the boy while Nightmare took the girl. Mark then allowed the others to come in. "Spring... They're beautiful..." said Tica, speaking what everyone else was thinking. In Spring's arms was a tiny yellow bear, who looked a lot like a tinier and cuter version of Nightmare. He had his eyes open, and they had white sclera while his irises were a deep reddish orange. In Nightmare's arms was a tiny bunny, whose fur was a deep gold color. She too had red eyes, though small gray rings could be seen around them. Her underbelly, inner ears, and paw pads were pitch black. She also had sharp teeth and claws, which Mark said would be dull by time she was a week old.

No one noticed a pair of red and white eyes watching them from the window, a large yellow bear behind them. He smiled as the sound of a portal opening reached his ears. "I was wondering when you were going to show up..." he said, glancing behind him. Behind him a deep golden bunny, who had her arms crossed. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a top that showed her mid-riff, revealing some of her pitch black underbelly as well. A large purple bow was around her neck. "Why did you do it?" she asked, looking at him with her red eyes. "'Why?' To give you a future of course... If I hadn't, you wouldn't be stand there, now would you?" She sighed. "Fredbear, you know what could have happened if they saw you..." "But they didn't Springmare..." He stood and turned, walking to the portal that was behind her. "Come on sis, we should get back before OUR parents realize we're gone..." With that he walked through the portal. Springmare shook her head, laughing. "I'll never understand him..." she said, also walking through the portal, which closed behind them.

Back inside, Spring looked up at the window. "Is something wrong?" asked Mike, noticing this. Spring shook his head. "I thought I heard something... must have been my imagination..." Mark had packed up and walked over to the new parents, congratulating them. He then left. Spring smiled and looked down at the tiny bear in his arms as someone asked about their names. "Welcome to the family... Fredbear and Springmare..."

 **W-What!? * Spazzes and faints ***

 **Sea: Oh boy... Hey readers, I'm Sea, one of Icy's Ocs. She's a bit busy right now, so I thought I would thank you all for reading for her. Remember, there is one more chapter to come!**


	17. Back in the Future

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springlocked Nightmare! I hate to say this, but this is the final chapter for the story. It was really fun to write. But don't worry, I WILL be writing more stories! In fact, my good friend Salkeya gave me the idea of writing a prequel for this story, starring Fredbear from the future! Thanks girl, you rock! I will also be doing a Kingdom Hearts/ FNAF crossover with my other friend BewitchingMayham! So be on the lookout for those soon! Anyways, let's dive into the final chapter of Springlocked Nightmare!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

Fredbear exited the portal on the other side, not waiting for his sister, who exited a minute later. She hurried to catch up with him. "I still don't understand what you're saying! Can't you explain it a little better!?" she asked, irritated with her brother for not telling the whole story. Fredbear stopped and sighed, turning to the dark gold rabbit. "Are you sure you really want to know Springmare?" She nodded, causing him to sigh again.

"Alright then. Before I went to the past, things in the future were pretty much the same as they are now, except for one thing: you. You didn't exist in that future Springie. You know why? Because in an unaltered past, Freddy Fazbear did everything the same as in the past we were just in, only in the unaltered past his plan to rape our mother succeeded. Our father managed to scare him off, but it was too late. Our mother went into early labor, only to end up losing you in the birthing process. The stress of what happened caused you to be still born, thus causing you not to exist in the old future. Only I survived in the old past. When I found out what happened I vowed to return to the past and change it, to give my dear sister a chance at the life that was forcefully taken from her. After hard training I managed to travel back to the point were our mother had been taken hostage a the second time. I not only got him free before Fazbear could do anything, but I also vanquished the brown bear so he would not exist in the new future to terrorize our family, like he had done in the old future..."

Springmare could only stare at her brother, stunned by what he said. "Y-You went through all of that... just for me?" Fredbear nodded. "Of course. What are siblings for?" Springmare could feel tears welling in her eyes, and she hugged her brother, who hugged her back.

"Well isn't this a site for sore eyes..." The twins looked up at the voice, grinning at the owner. Before them stood a bear who looked almost exactly like Fredbear, only instead of yellow, he was a faded black, almost dark gray. His yellow tophat and bowtie were also faded, almost to an eggshell color. "Come inside you two. Your mother has food on the table." The twins laughed at their father, following him inside the old pizzeria. "Hey Fredbear?" "Yes Springmare?" "Who taught you to time travel?" The yellow bear laughed. "A friend... a very old friend..."

A couple of miles away stood a small house, with a purple hooded figure sitting in a chair on the porch. In one of the closets hung a purple security guard uniform, faded with age. The figure looked towards the sky, a smile on his face. "Good work Fredbear... I knew you could do it..." He reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a handsome 20-something year old man. He had bright purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, his violet eyes shining brightly at the thought of his student. A very faint scar could be seen across his forehead. "Now then... I wonder where the next adventure lies..."

 **Finished! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story. Be on the lookout for more to come!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
